Dear Diary
by Gen-chan1
Summary: Duo's somehow got his hands on a diary and is ready to tell it all--_His_ way! *Yaoi soon to come!*
1. Prologue

Dear Diary, Prologue By: Gen-chan  
  
~*~*~* Dear.book.thing,  
  
Who am I and what am I doing here? No, no, damn that sounded way to pathetic didn't it? But it's true; I don't even know who I am. Well let me first introduce my mask to you.  
  
People have known me as Duo Maxwell, Shinigami, Gundam Pilot 02; you'd think that with all these names I'd be able to at least choose one right? Wrong. Truth is I don't even have a name; I made it up myself, lucky me. (Note the sarcasm there). But then again, that's all I am to people, sarcasm, a smart mouth with a sense of humor.  
  
No one takes me seriously, though I can't say I really blame them. Hell I don't take myself seriously half the time, so why would they. I don't know, but I guess that's just the way it is. That's life, so why change it right? Well, that was defiantly a weird first entry, I think I should do this more often, well that's it! Signing out-Duo/AC 195  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: Disgustingly short? Yes I know but I plan on making them longer and I'll update faster. I just need to keep one entry per chapter! Thanx for being patient, but the next chapter is really the first chapter this is sorta just the prologue! JA! 


	2. Entry one

Dear Diary, Chapter 1 By: Gen-chan  
  
~*~*~* Dear.book.thing,  
  
Hmmm I think you need a name. Book thing just aint cutting it! Ok I guess ill just name you the first thing that comes to mind... or maybe not. Perhaps I can name you the _second_ thing that comes to mind since, well, I can't very well name you _that_ now can I?  
  
Heero.  
  
Well it's not like he's ever going to know, right? I mean this is probably the only way I'll ever be able to really talk to him without feeling awkward, right?  
  
Allrighty then! Heero it is! Well I'm glad that that's settled, now to get down to business. And the topic for the day is...my life sucks. Yes ladies and gentlemen my life really, truly sucks. Take today for example. There I was sitting in the living room _trying_ to mind my own business when that damn piece of _CRAP_ [note: Heero's laptop] rudely wakes me up (and yes I was sleeping!)Well me being the responsible pilot that I am go to check it out, ya know?  
  
Just as soon as I sit down in front of the bloody contraption do I find myself face down on the floor with a large gun digging into my back. Tell me now! Is that unfair or what?  
  
~@~@~@~Flashback~@~@~@~  
  
//beep//  
  
"Huh?"  
  
//beep//  
  
"Wha's tha?"  
  
//beep//  
  
"Damn."  
  
A boy, Duo, can be seen getting up from the couch on which he was previously passed out upon. He slowly makes his way over to the small laptop sitting upon a desk on the other side of the room. Groggily he signs on to Heero's name without even thinking about it, quickly bringing up his e-mail. Surprisingly, the incoming message wasn't from the doctors and, curiosity getting the better of him, he began to click on it when suddenly he found himself face down on the floor. (A/N: Gun huh? Surrrre Duo... -.-)  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing Heero?" Duo asked now wide awake, and quite angry. A cold glare was his only response as the Japanese boy quickly read the message before deleting it and shutting down the entire laptop. His glare returned to the braided boy now picking himself up from the floor. Without a backwards glance he picked up the laptop and stalked out of the room with a muttered `Baka`.  
  
"What the hells his problem?" Duo asked the room once he was gone. "Crazy bastard."  
  
~@~@~@~End Flashback~@~@~@~  
  
Sadly yes, it's obvious that Heero's gone completely whack. He still has a nice ass though. But then again, what chance does a no-name street-rat like me have in catching his eye right? .I can still look though.  
  
Signing out- Duo/AC 195  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ A/N: Well how was it? This is a completely different way of writing for me and I'm not so sure if I like it just yet, but..if you do tell me k? cause if other people like it then I'm sure I will to! So please, PLEASE review, it really helps me want to continue writing! JA! 


	3. Entry twoThe mission

Dear Diary, Chapter 2 By: Gen-chan  
  
~*~*~* Dear Heero,  
  
Yes that heading most defiantly sounds better! Well you're not going to believe what happened to me today! It started out as just an ordinary boring day when our new mission came in. (though this time I let Trowa answer it.)  
  
I know I'm really not supposed to tell anyone about a mission of ours, or write it down in this case, but I can't help it. Cause chances are that I'm not ever going to live through this mission, its _that_ dangerous!  
  
It's an undercover mission to some highly guarded prison-type place.I can't remember the name. But it's the thought that counts right? Well anyway, I was sitting there with the other pilots as Trowa read the stats on the mission thinking to myself. (Against popular belief, I _can_ think before I speak!)  
  
Anyways, I was thinking that, with my luck, I'd be chosen to go on this mission alone.or worse.with Wufei, when Trowa decided to be a bastard and turn on me telling me to pick who should go! I mean me, he told _me_ to choose!!! Needless to say I was taking the shock quite well when Heero broke in and stole my lime-light! It was quite depressing really, though I took it like a man and merely backed down for the time being.  
  
That was when the most horrific thing happened. Heero said that he would go on the mission with.here's the catcher.with _ME_!!! Scary huh?  
  
~@~@~@~Flashback~@~@~@~  
  
"Hey guys! In-coming mission! Front and center!" A voice shouted from the direction of the living room. Quickly the rest of the houses occupants headed into the room to find Trowa sitting at Heero's laptop loading the e- mail with Wufei standing right behind him.  
  
"Who is it for Trowa?" Quatre asked softly as he sat down on the overly large leather couch.  
  
"It doesn't say who just that it requires two people Quatre, I suppose that means we get to choose who's going to do it."  
  
"So what's it `bout Tro? Quit stallin`."  
  
"Patience is a virtue Maxwell." Wufei said while restraining himself from rolling his eyes at the hyper American.  
  
"Whatever you say Wu-bear." Duo retorted cheekily.  
  
"It says here that this mission is of extreme importance and that it should not be taken lightly." Trowa cut in, cutting off the angry reply the Chinese boy was thinking of. At once all eyes were redirected towards the quiet boy who began reading the stats of the screen out loud. "It is an undercover mission that will require two pilots to complete it. You will infiltrate an enemy base and lab and obtain blue-prints of a new OZ weapon. Your cover story will be that of two students at Yoshimiko High Schoo-"  
  
"Waita` minute." Duo broke in." Why do we have to stay at some fancy-pants school when we could just stay at a hotel or something?"  
  
"If you would let me finish Duo then you will understand." Trowa said patiently.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Anyways, as I was saying. You will stay at Yoshimiko High School because the children of three of the main scientists attend there. You are to gain there trust and find out all that you can about their fathers and their work. This mission has no room for failure. So don't fail. Your aliases are as follows:"  
  
Name: Kohaku Miyama Age: 17 Grade: 12  
  
Name: Kharl Beckler Age: 15 Grade: 10  
  
"So who is going to take this one? Duo, what do you think? You're the best at infiltration among us, whom do you think would be best for this mission?" All eyes where then turned to the braided boy.  
  
"Umm, I think, umm."  
  
"I think that both Duo and I should take this one. Both of our skills would be the most useful for this. It is the most reasonable decision." Heero spoke up from the other side of the room.  
  
"Very well it is settled then. Heero, you and Duo will be the ones to take this mission." Wufei said crossing his arms and preparing to leave.  
  
"Mission Accepted."  
  
~@~@~@~End Flashback~@~@~@~  
  
See, once again my life just sucks! I am now the proud Mr. Kharl Beckler.and another thing! Why does Heero get to be the older one? ..Damn, I got gypped! Signing out- Duo/AC 195  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: Well how's it holding up? Should I continue? Should I stop? Should I burn it? Only time can tell.and your reviews of course! So hurry up and review so I can see if I should continue writing like this!! JA! 


	4. Entry three: Preperation

Dear Diary, Chapter 3 By: Gen-chan  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Dear Heero,  
  
Well I'm bored. And that's putting it simply.ya see, tomorrow Heero and I leave for the mission on L4, and today was suppose to be spent preparing. But when you're as fast of a packer as I am (meaning I just throw all my belongings in a bag and sort it out later.) then you tend to run out of things to do once you're finished.  
  
Bummer huh?  
  
So what do I do? Well.I haven't quite figured that part out yet.but I'm getting there! I seem to have this really rare disease (and I mean _really_ rare!) that whenever I'm bored and need something to think about.my brain stops! Ya isn't that the weirdest thing you've ever heard? I mean, who's ever heard of such a thing, I don't think they even have a cure for it yet. Though I have to say that when I went to the doctor's complaining about it, I mean I really thought I was going to die or something, the damn bastard started laughing! Come on, how professional is that?  
  
Waita minute.I got off subject didn't I? Geeze! I even ramble when I'm _not_ talking! No wonder Heero gets so mad at me all the time, and Wufei. and Trowa.heh heh oops?  
  
K back to the subject on hand, I'm still bored. wait! I see Heero! Well I think I just found something to help me pass the time. I'll tell ya what happens...  
  
(Time is passing ^_~)  
  
Wow! I didn't know Heero could blush that hard! It truly is heartening to know that that boy can at least feel _some_ emotions. (Insert evil laugh) Ahem!  
  
Anyways, I promised to tell you what happened didn't I? Not that you care really.cause you really are just a.book .after all.I must be loosening it huh? Oh well it don't matter, I just gotta tell _something_ what happened, and this way I'll be able to read it over and over and over again! (Great blackmail material too!)  
  
~@~@~@~Flashback~@~@~@~  
  
The sounds of clicking could be heard coming from the closed door on the end of the hallway. A shadowed figure slowly made his way down the hall careful not to make any sound whatsoever so as not to alert his pray. Tiptoeing around the last corner the shadowy form cautiously slid the door open a little bit more to get a better view of the room's occupant. The room was dark, the only light emanating from the glowing screen on the desk by the closed window. The outline of a teenaged boy could be seen, the florescent light illuminating his face in an eerie blue.  
  
//Puuuurfect!// the predator thought as he began to open the door a bit more. //he has no idea what I have in store for him! //  
  
"Duo." A monotone voice spoke up without the boy even having to turn his head. The longhaired boy in the doorway froze on the spot.  
  
"Yes Heeeero?" He purred back seductively.  
  
"Go away."  
  
At the short command Duo gave a small pout but otherwise didn't move.  
  
"I'm working. It's important. Go away." Heero repeated, not quite knowing why he felt he should explain his command to the braided pilot.  
  
"Awww. But Heewro! I'm sooo bowred." Duo whined in a baby tone, sneakily making his way towards the Japanese boy.  
  
"No."  
  
"No what Hee-chan?"  
  
A low growl came from the figure before him as the clicking stopped for a moment before starting up again. A small smile slowly crept its way upon Duo's face as he finally reached arms distance from his friend. His subtitle movements didn't go unnoticed by the other teen.  
  
"Maxwell. Leave me alone now or I _will_ shoot you." Heero's slightly nasally voice threatened.  
  
Duo sniffed indignantly looking away from Heero while his mind came up with yet another scheme to seduce the Japanese pilot.  
  
"Fine be that way. If you need me, which I'm sure you won't, I'll be in the shower." With that Duo stalked off into the miniature bathroom to give his dirty mind some more time to think. Though he just happened to forget to close the door all the way, and this too, didn't go unnoticed by the Wing pilot.  
  
The sound of running water could be heard as the ruffling of clothes signified that the longhaired boy was getting undressed. Against his better judgment, Heero stopped typing long enough to lean back in his chair just enough to see the silhouette of his partner behind the shower curtains.  
  
Though the image was slightly blurred, the picture was still whole, and Heero quickly looked away cringing at the apparent size difference of his pants. Even though his eyes were now transfixed on his screen and the data for their next mission, his mind was still in the bathroom. The delicate curves of Duo's ass and the cascading mass of chestnut hair swaying around his body was not going away no matter how hard Heero willed it to. Quite aware of the tightness in his pants, yet not much else, Heero was thoroughly startled by the loud crash resounding from the bathroom, currently inhabiting the object of his affection. He was out of his chair and half way across the room before any coherent thought reached him. Hoping that Duo was not injured, he threw open the door not knowing what to expect, but ready for anything.  
  
Anything, except for what greeted him.  
  
There was Duo in all of his naked glory standing in the middle of the room with shattered glass near his feet and both empty and full bottles of different substances rolling around on the floor. His eyes were unusually large and his long, wet hair was un-braided, slowly dripping water onto the flooring.  
  
Upon seeing this Heero would have immediately tried to leave the room if it weren't for his traitorous body. Instead he merely stood in the doorway with his mouth hanging open like a fish, while his face went through the entire rainbow.  
  
Twice.  
  
Seeing the advantage he had over his friend Duo decided to milk it for all it was worth. Sauntering past Heero, making sure to swing his hips as much as possible, Duo strutted back into the room and began the tedious process of getting dressed, while making sure Heero got the best view possible at all times.  
  
Once Duo was done with his show, a quick glance at Heero showed he wouldn't be moving anywhere except to a _very_ cold shower after this, was all that was needed to bring up his spirits full throttle. With a little bounce to his step that wasn't there before Duo seductively made his way over to the door. With one last mischievous look and a playful wink he was gone.  
  
~@~@~@~End Flashback~@~@~@~  
  
What I tell ya? Super blackmail material or what? Hmm there goes the shower; lets see it took him exactly four minutes and twenty-two seconds to snap out of his shock. Not bad, considering it is Mr. Perfect Soldier were talking `bout here.  
  
Oh goodie! Wufei just came in. Well I gotta go annoy him now, I'll write again before we leave tomorrow.  
  
Signing off- Duo/AC 195  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: Well how what that one? A bit longer that my other chapters I thing but I'm trying to make each chapter longer than the last! So review for me please and tell me if I'm wasting my time or not! JA! 


End file.
